Sword Hope, The Fourth Card
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: To saving the Kong Fu region,kaiba,yami,bakura,malik have to fight the darkness.Kaiba, the top swordsman fights alone for a unknown reason,after saving Shizuka's(serenity) life, he realize that sword is not the only thing in his mind anymore R&R thanks^_^


Disclaimer: Woo Hoo!!! I don't own Yugioh! Not a sword! Not a card!!!   
  
A/N: please read to the end of the this fan fiction, then you can know that this fic isn't that stupid... ^^;;; and, I'm not sure if I use the right 'terms' for this fan fiction, because I'm not professional on the KongFu or Wushu thingy... ^^U  
  
  
Sword Hope - The Fourth Card  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Prologue:   
  
  
As the ancient Chinese legend told, five hundred years ago, there were four best swordsmen controlled the Kong Fu region of the whole Asia. They were Seto Kaiba as the number one swordsman who controlled North; Yami Yugi, the second swordsman who was from South; Ryou Bakura, the third swordsman for East and the West swordsman Mariku (Malik) Ishtar.  
  
The legend said that if one held the four magic monster cards, the blue eyes white dragon, this person will be the ruler of the Kong Fu region and maybe take over the world, if he/she felt like to. The four blue eyes white dragon cards were originally held by each of the four ancestors of the swordplay. However, centuries after, they all disappeared one by one...  
  
Now, this legend had once again spread to the region and everyone wanted to get the four cards in order to rule the Kong Fu region. So that was when the whole region started to get mess up; killings and fights, sinister plans one over another, justice started to fade inside the dark evil forces; big characters controlled the killings behind the scene, small characters also took the chance and caused disturbance. The peaceful Kong Fu region had once again fell into the smoke of evilness...  
  
.................  
  
  
  
"So, are you going to help or what?" Yami Yugi asked impatiently. "I came all the way here is not sitting around and watching you clean your sword, Kaiba!"  
  
Seto Kaiba sat there quietly. He didn't say anything. Still cleaning his sword with the best silk softly, he looked up and glared at Yami Yugi.  
  
"It's not my problem, and I'm forcing you to stay here. You sat there yourself." He finally spoke and left Yami in an awkward silence.   
  
"What do you mean it's not your problem? You are the top swordsman here, and you have the responsibility to save the Kong Fu region before it's too late!"  
  
"Wrong, wrong, wrong." Kaiba shook his head. "First, I don't have the responsibility to save some stupid world; second, I don't want to waste my time and energy on something idiotic; third, again, and it's not my business."  
  
Yami stared at Kaiba angrily. "Are you a coward or something? We all see the danger inside this whole thing, and you just sit here and enjoy your tea?"  
  
"I don't drink tea." Kaiba said and sneered. "And I'm not a coward. Say whatever you want, and let me tell you something." Kaiba stared at Yami with his cold eyes. "This is my mansion, if you think you can just sit here and yell, then you are wrong, get out, before I loss my temper and kick you out."  
  
"Fine!" Yami stood up angrily. "Just sit here and watch then, Kaiba! Sooner or later, the evil force will find the four blue eyes white dragon cards and rule the region, and that time, you will only be a dog under their feet!"  
  
Kaiba bit his lower lip, he looked away and muttered, "we'll see..."  
  
...............  
  
"So, master, are you going to stop them before they take over the whole China?" Mokuba, Seto's servant asked. (^^;;; I think he should have a servant, so I'll use Mokuba for now...)  
  
"I said it's not my business if they kill each other like dogs, but I do have something to do." Seto said thoughtfully. "Mokuba, pack my stuff, tomorrow I'll be on a trip."  
  
"Ok."   
  
...............  
  
As the wind blew up his brown hair; as the blue eyes shined the with unusual cold, he, Seto Kaiba, the number one swordsman stepped on a journey of searching, with a mild hungry heart of power, he stepped into this big trap with hates, cunningness, evil plans, and maybe some real feelings but faded into smoke, disappeared into the thin air, floating away...  
  
..............................  
  
Kaiba looked around the village. He never thought the world would become like this, fires around, men's screams, women's cries and babies' yells. They all formed a pitiful rhythm that bit Kaiba's heart piece by piece. As he walked near, there weren't any livings left. What left were the burned houses, dead bodies and dreadful trees.   
  
Seto walked around the village, he didn't know why, maybe just checking if there was any living left. And this time, he suddenly heard a fearful scream of a young girl, and then continued, the scream became louder and a cry started. Seto narrowed down his eyes, he followed the noise.  
  
Seto stopped. He saw a girl with red long hair shivered on the ground. She sniffled and yelled. A muscular man stood in the front of and tried to grab and undress her. The girl used all of her strength and kicked the ugly man. The man was annoyed by her action; he raised his hand and wanted to slap the girl. The girl shivered harder and closed her eyes waited for the heavy slap came down. She cried harder and waited.  
  
............  
  
But the hand didn't come down. All she heard was a light sound of a sword and a heavy sound of a body fell on the ground. She waited, waited for something to happen, waited for the abuse to begin, but it didn't. Instead, peaceful wind blew up her hair. She opened her eyes slowly and timidly. All she saw was a dead man lying in the front of her. His eyes opened in a fearful way. No wounds on his body. But look closer, only a small line of blood on his neck. The girl gasped and looked around. All she saw was a young man in white, he held a beautiful straight sword like an artist held a painter, so fearless, so cool, and cold. His blue eyes looked at her, but there were no her reflections in his eyes. He was so mighty, so cold.   
  
Seto blew away the blood on the sword and put in back into the sword cane. (o.O I think that's what it called...) "What a waste of my sword." He muttered. Then, he looked at the fearful girl on the ground. He nodded lightly at her, meant if she was ok.   
  
The girl was totally shocked. First some one was trying to rape her, and now just a second after, the strong lively man was dead under a slight waving of a sword? She gulped and nodded back madly.   
  
Seto walked away, he knew he had something more important to do. He walked for a while, and then stopped.   
  
"Why are you following me?" Seto asked without turning around. He frowned and said cruelly.   
  
"You, you saved me." The girl was a little scared. //how does he know I'm following him?//   
  
"So?" Seto Kaiba turned around. "Get your own life, I know I have my life to spend." Then, he walked away.   
  
"Wait, wait please!" the girl yelled. "My home had been burned, my family had been killed! I don't have a life at all now." She said and sobbed.   
  
"So what do you want me to do? Kill you?" Seto sneered.  
  
The girl widened her eyes. //how can he say that?!// She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes; tears came out from her eyes slowly. "Fine, kill me after you just saved me. I don't have a life anyway."   
  
Kaiba looked at her, he walked closer. His thumb touched the sword hilt and ready to take out the sword, but then his heart softened. No reason, just softened, no feeling, just didn't want to kill her, no pity, just didn't want to see her tear. He didn't like this feeling, it was so stupid and, and weak.   
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Kaiba turned his back to her. "Get up and follow me if you want. Killing that pervert is already a waste of the spirit of the sword, kill you, for what?"   
  
The girl looked up happily, she was glad that her little plan worked. "Yes, master." She smiled happily.  
  
Kaiba turned around again. He stared at the girl. "Look, I'm not your master, and I don't need a slave. So don't call me master, just call me Seto-Sama."  
  
"Ok, Seto-Sama!" The childish voice answered. "And you can call me Shizuka." (Note: Shizuka is Serenity's Japanese name, because I think her Japanese name might suit this fic more, so I use it... ^_^)  
  
Seto looked at the girl, and he looked up at the sky. "It's evening already. Do you know any near village that has a hostel that we can rest?"  
  
"Umm, ok, let me see." Shizuka said thoughtfully. " The nearest village is one mile away, guess we can go there."   
  
"Ok then." Seto started walking. He walked so fast that Shizuka had to jog to catch up with him...   
  
..............................  
  
The blue silk wrapped around the sword, but it couldn't hide the shine of the diamonds on the sword cover. A red headband on Shizuka's head flew in the cold October wind under the moonlight. The cold blue and the fire red formed a graphic like the Chinese Ying and Yang...  
  
Maybe it was destiny, they walked together, the best swordsman and a low-class servant girl. They were walking on a journey, which could be full of dangers, prides, evilness and so many complicated feelings. One step wrong, they might have the danger of losing-life. It was never a game, and life, was never a game, neither was love...  
  
...........................  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
IANA: hey people!!! ^_^ I'm a totally Chinese Kong Fu freak fan!!! ^^;;; But I think I love swordplay better. Because it looks so cool!!! *Screams excitedly*   
  
Umm, I'm sure that I have a lot mistakes in this fan fiction. SORRY!!! T_T I'm really really sorry about that. Because I know all the terms about Kong Fu in Chinese, but I'm not sure about them in English... T_T please forgive me!! Well, if you don't, it's ok, because it's my fault... ^_^ please review and tell me what do you think!!! I need to hear suggestions and encouragements!! I really won't have spirit to continue if nobody reviewed... :(   
  
^______^ Thanks and hopefully, you enjoyed the first chapter of this fan fiction. ^______^ 


End file.
